


Winter

by adawinry



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora doesn't like winter and he has to learn that he can't be liar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/12696.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Winter is nice untill some moment. Till that moment when temperature drops below -20ºC and you can't ride your skateboard, because you have to shovel the snow. And you don't like it.  
Tora stood on a stairs with a shovel in his hand. He sent piles of white fluff murderous gaze. Why he can't sit through winter in his armchair with Akiya, while drinking hot cocoa. Oh right. He's a guitarist and Nao does not like to cancel rehearsals. Exceppt when he or Hiroto are sick or can't get out of bed because of hangover. Fate is cruel.  
Something Tora couldn't predict, when he was halfway to the wicket. Guitarist slipped and landed on a pavement. And when he thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. He felt pain in his ankle, when he tried to stand up. Somehow he reached the stairs and judging by his swollen leg, he stated that because of stupid winter he sprained his ankle. Great. Nao will be happy for sure.  
\- What did yo do?! - screamed Nao into the receiver, when Tora phoned him about the matter.  
\- I sprained my ankle - repeated Amano, pretending to be calm. Akiya, who got him to the doctor, smiled maliciously. He knew than now Nao won't leave Tora alone till the end of his life. His or Tora's.  
\- Nao will go on for a while - he whispered.  
\- I know - replied Tora, while listening to Nao's monologue about him having to cancel interviews, sessions, and rehearsals.  
\- But actually, how did you do that? - asked Nao, calming down for a while.  
\- I slipped, while shoveling the snow from the pavement - answered Tora.  
\- He slipped! - called Nao. - What a talented guitarist! He sprained his ankle by accident. What next? You and Akiya got together by accident, huh?  
\- Well, my car broke by itself...  
\- But you didn't call us. You called your "reason for being late to the rehearsals" - replied Nao. Akiya, who heard every Nao's word, froze surprised.  
\- Nao...  
\- Okay, I'm gonna cancel those interviews now - Nao hung up, leaving Tora at the Akiya's death gaze mercy.

 

The end


End file.
